


Fanart

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics/Fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> **Link zur FF:**  
>  **Künstler/in:** **Co-Künstler/in:** /  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Art der Fanart:** Graphic  
>  **Pairing/Charaktere:** Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Cora Hale  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Anmerkungen:** Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hab ich immer darauf gehofft, dass jemand mitkriegt, dass Stiles gegen einen verdammten Baum gefahren ist und nicht mehr auftaucht. Und parallel dazu fand ich diesen Moment wahnsinnig toll, wo Derek und Cora im Auto sitzen und abhauen wollen und dann mitkriegen, dass Lydia in Gefahr ist und wieder umdrehen. Und dann hab ich beide Szenarien kombiniert und äh ja. Daraus ist eigentlich diese Graphik entstanden. Totale h/c-Selbstbefriedigung, ich gebs zu. ^^*

Inspiration for a fanfic. <3 (I can't wait to read it!)


End file.
